1. Field of the Invention.
This invention relates in general to database query processing systems performed by computers, and in particular, to the intelligent compilation of scripting language statements.
2. Description of Related Art.
Relational DataBase Management System (RDBMS) software using a Structured Query Language (SQL) interface is well known in the art. The SQL interface has evolved into a standard language for RDBMS software and has been adopted as such by both the American National Standards Institute (ANSI) and the International Standards Organization (ISO).
The SQL interface incorporates into its language SQL-Bodied functions. A SQL-bodied function is a procedure written by a user in SQL, which can then be used in queries. During compilation of a query, the compiler optimizes the execution of the query. However, the compiler typically ignores SQL-bodied functions. Therefore, the execution of SQL-bodied functions is not optimized in the context of the referencing query. There is a need in the art for improved compilation and execution of SQL-bodied functions within the context of their referencing query.
Additionally, as RDBMS software has evolved, SQL has been enhanced to include the SQL scripting language. The SQL scripting language specifies the syntax and semantics of a database language for declaring and maintaining persistent database language routines either in SQL-server modules or as standalone schema-level routines, and invoking them from programs written in a standard programming language. In conventional systems, special interpreters have been used in conjunction with traditional compilers to parse the SQL scripting language. This requires two passes, one with the traditional compiler and another with the special interpreter, to parse the language. There is a need in the art for improved compilation of SQL scripting language.